


就爱欺负小野猫

by Lifugui



Category: 0 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	就爱欺负小野猫

“先生，我受不了了，太快了。”林大宇的双腿被尽可能的张开，让罗勤耕尽情的享用着。  
对方不但没有停下动作，还伸手使坏地用拇指在他坚挺的乳头上按下去，逼迫他发出自己听了都羞得全身染上一层粉红的声音。  
“不可以哦，”罗勤耕在林大宇额上轻轻一吻，“是大宇自己说的，要对我负责。”

林大宇二十出头，一腔热血想凭拳头吃饭，以前在码头扛货赚钱，后来被老刘提拔到了身边做小弟，老刘是洪帮的，负责管码头这片地，能被他提拔到身边让林大宇兴奋了好几天，总想着做点什么事情来证明自己。  
前几天林大宇在码头这片晃悠时发现了几个青羽帮的人，这几个人他是认识的，是刚加入了青羽帮不久的几个小混混，人躁得很。  
林大宇很机灵，知道自己打不过这几个人，立马去跟老刘报了信。老刘带着人迅速来把人缴了，发现这几个青羽帮的是打算把几船货都给烧了，林大宇算是立了大功，老刘立马就给他长了工钱。  
晚上还拉着林大宇喝酒，林大宇高兴觉得自己的前途一片辉煌，迟早也能靠自己的双手打下一条街来，所以耐不住劝，多喝了几杯。偏偏还是个喝酒的雏，两斤白的不过喝了两碗就醉了，小脸红扑扑地嚷着“我高兴，我出去给你们买桂花糕吃!”  
老刘和几个兄弟因为抓了几个人也领了赏，高兴得多喝了几杯，现在酒气上了，丝毫没有要阻止的意思。反而很激动，“来来来，怎么着也得我请客，大宇把这钱拿着!”  
“这不能要，我有钱!”林大宇大着舌头跟老刘推脱着，几个来回下来林大宇都不知道是什么被退出了门，也没顾带没带钱，只记得自己要去买点桂花糕，摇摇晃晃地往街上走。  
罗勤耕这个人，大概天生在长相和气质上都跟黑帮扯不上什么关系。他眼睛生得大睫毛也长，又生得白，又喜欢穿浅色的长衫，与学堂的教书先生无异，只是要更好看些。不然也不会像现在这样被几个连刀都拿不稳的小混混拦着路上，对着他嚣张地喊着∶“给钱!不然就要你的命。”  
罗勤耕平时不爱打理洪帮的事情，有罗浮生在他也确实不太需要操心什么，于是他没事就去罗福戏院听听戏喝喝茶。今天罗浮生那小子不知道跑哪去了，据说是去追一个狐狸精似的小画家，叫什么杨修贤的。青羽帮又派新入帮的手下来做些龌龊事，被发现了还想全赖在那几个不懂事的新人身上，罗勤耕就不得不请青羽帮的帮主黄龙出来喝杯茶。  
茶他喝得倒是愉快，黄龙就没他那么愉快了，茶才喝了几口就走人了，糟践了他的好茶。罗勤耕失了兴趣，拍了拍长衫起身出了茶馆，他平时不爱带随从。也是，洪帮大当家谁敢碰啊，可今晚偏偏有几个不长眼的跑到他面前来抢劫了。  
“刀拿稳些。”罗勤耕好心提醒了面前这两个疑似第一次出了抢劫的人。  
“少。。少废话，”这两人的手更抖了，连声音都带着颤音，“把钱交出。。交出来。”  
罗勤耕皱了皱眉头，要是他真动起手来见血是少不了的，他做洪帮大当家那么多年，不见血的架还真没有。可是他又心疼身上这件浅色的长衫，怕染了血，毕竟他还挺喜欢的。  
最后他还是没动手，因为林大宇不知道从哪冒出来的，带着酒气，摇摇晃晃地指着那两人。“你们干嘛?我跟你说，嗝～”林大宇往前走了两步，“我是洪帮的，这条街都是洪帮管嗝～管着的，想活命赶紧走!”  
林大宇今天穿的是自己常穿的那件紫色上衣，洗得都有些发白了，黑色裤子又宽又大，全凭一条花里胡俏的皮带束着，反倒更突显那细腰。怎么看也没有洪帮正规弟子的样子，但还是把那两人给吓唬跑了。  
“你别害怕，我保护你!”林大宇拉着罗勤耕的手，软乎乎地说∶“我给你买桂花糕!”  
罗勤耕看着醉得站不稳的林大宇，那双眼睛虽然有些迷离却意外闪着点光，心里被他盯得软成一团。“好啊。”  
林大宇拉着罗勤耕去买了桂花糕，半天没掏出钱来，最后老板也没收钱。敢收罗勤耕的钱，怕是没命花，他只好打着笑脸说了几句好听的话，看到罗勤耕看着林大宇笑了才放下心。  
天气有些热，林大宇那两碗白酒后劲又足，他整个人都红了，牵着罗勤耕走了几步就停下来放手。  
“怎么了?”  
林大宇把手放在裤子上擦了擦，笑得眼睛咪成一条缝，“没事，手出汗了，我怕，我怕你难受，我擦擦就好。”说着又重新牵着罗勤耕的手。  
罗勤耕没反抗，任由他把自己牵到了住处。

第二天林大宇起床时看到躺在旁边，跟自己一样一丝不挂的罗勤耕时脑子炸了。看到罗勤耕脖子上那几处红印，更是羞得恨不得把头埋进被子里，他确实也怎么做了。  
他在被子里憋了半天，想起昨晚自己喝醉了，迷迷糊糊就把罗勤耕带到了自己的房间，然后他就不记得了。但是看着罗勤耕这副样子，昨晚八层是被自己折腾惨了。  
林大宇扶着自己的腰，坐了起来，看罗勤耕的眼神多了几分怜爱，心想∶我的腰都疼，更何况是他呢，我真不是东西。  
罗勤耕是被晒醒的，林大宇的房间似乎没有窗帘这种东西，他伸手挡了挡太阳，转头边看见没穿衣服只拿被子遮住了私处的林大宇，正包含深情地看着自己。  
还没来得及问他在干什么，林大宇就整个人压在了罗勤耕身上。“我。。。对不起!先生，我会对你负责的!”  
罗勤耕看着对方认真坚定的眼神，忍不住笑了，合着这个小迷糊是把自己当上面的那个了，罗勤耕也不知哪来的乐趣，就是爱逗林大宇。他像给猫顺毛一样摸了摸林大宇的后脑勺，“好啊。”  
林大宇被他那双好看的眼睛盯得害羞，干脆把整个面埋到罗勤耕胸上，闷闷的发出一声“嗯。”

从林大宇说要对自己负责起罗勤耕就没回过别墅了，说到底他毕竟是洪帮的大当家，大当家离家出走几日未归还得了。据街上那个卖桂花糕的说罗勤耕是被人迁走的，罗浮生知道后抄着家伙就往林大宇那里找人。  
罗浮生气势汹汹地踢开门的时候，林大宇那双白净修长的大腿还挂在罗勤耕身上，全身上下什么都没穿，门一开吓得就要从罗勤耕身上下去藏起来，但是被罗勤耕抱得更紧了。  
“浮生，你越发没规矩了。”罗勤耕把林大宇护在身下，不愿让别人瞧见林大宇一点。这几日林大宇发现并且接受了自己是下面那位的事实，毕竟是头一次开荤自己也喜欢罗勤耕喜欢得要紧，整日不是在码头跟老刘巡逻，就是跟罗勤耕待在一起。  
“我这是听说您离家出走了，担心的。”罗浮生赶尽退下，顺便把门带上，“我这就走，这就走。”  
关了门罗浮生叫罗诚吩咐下去，不许任何人靠近林大宇的房间。罗浮生揉揉太阳穴，叹了口气，唉，杨修贤什么时候才能这样挂在自己身上啊。  
罗浮生来后林大宇就不太对劲了，不怎么说话，不管罗勤耕怎么发狠地顶弄，他都咬着下嘴唇让自己不发出一点声音，也不再一脸委屈地跟他说“先生慢点”。  
罗勤耕皱了皱眉，亲了亲林大宇，用唇瓣轻轻衔林大宇那瓣被自己咬得红的滴血的唇瓣，“怎么了？”  
“没什么大当家。”林大宇伸手抹了抹眼泪，结果越抹越多。  
罗勤更意识到他叫自己大当家而不是先生了，无奈地哄他，“我以为你知道的，我告诉过你我的名字。”  
结果对方的金豆子更多了，“唔。我以为是重名。”  
林大宇没说谎，他怎么看罗勤耕都不像是洪帮大当家，更像学堂里的教书先生，整个人在林大宇看来都是温柔得发着光的。可是现在自己被自己敬仰的洪帮大当家操弄着，自己又不是什么好东西，难免就会被人谈论。他才不怕自己被人骂，他就是看不得罗勤耕受委屈，刚刚又被二当家撞见了。这几天罗勤耕跟自己住着，自己也没又什么香软的床和好吃的饭菜，只觉得委屈了罗勤耕。  
一连几天林大宇都躲着罗勤耕，码头的事情抢着做，实在没事做跟罗勤耕待在一起也不让罗勤耕碰。林大宇是喜欢罗勤耕的，非常喜欢那种，可是自己让罗勤耕受了点委屈，罗勤耕也没说过喜欢自己，万一罗勤耕只是图个新鲜来尝尝自己这个粗茶淡饭呢？虽然就算是先生只是一时喜欢自己，林大宇也愿意把自己送到罗勤耕跟前。这种纠结的心里持续了好几天，等他想清楚要跟罗勤耕表明自己的心意时，罗勤耕已经回到别墅去了。  
罗勤耕不是一个欲求不满的人，他活了那么久，也算活得通透，他看得出来林大宇躲着自己。虽然不知道那只小野猫脑袋瓜里都在想什么，但是与其在他身边让他想得更多，还不如放他自己好好想想。  
于是罗勤耕又过上了从前喝茶听戏的生活，不过三日，今天他从戏院回来，罗浮生便笑得一脸神秘地跟自己说：“小野猫来找你了。”  
罗勤耕对着他挥了挥手，示意他该干嘛干嘛去，趁罗浮生走之前还不忘刺激他一句，“听美高美的人说，你那小画家又出去勾搭跳舞的小姐了。”  
果不其然，罗浮生气冲冲地冲了出去，边走还边嚷着，“这次非肏得他三天下不来床才行。”  
罗勤耕回到房间，刚推开门便感觉到了房间里弥漫着暧昧的气味，他关上门再往里走点便看到自己的床上，林大宇脱得干干净净，翘着屁股趴在床上，手里还拿着一管润滑用的膏药，右手的三根手指不断送进自己的小穴里，把小穴磨得红艳得像是罂粟花一样迷人。这种事情林大宇做起来羞涩，动作慢得不得了，强忍着不让自己发出一点声音，可是后面嗞哇的水声还是让他不争气地面红耳赤，前端也起了反应。  
罗勤耕瞧着他这副模样觉得他又可怜又可爱，走到他身旁坐了下来。“小宇在做什么？”  
林大宇羞得整个人都烧了起来，不敢去看罗勤耕那双好看的眼睛，只好把头埋在罗勤耕的双腿间，像只小野猫一样蹭着罗勤耕。“老刘说我做了让您不开心的事情，”林大宇咽了咽口水，“所以必须做些让您高兴的事情。”  
“哦？”罗勤耕故作严肃，“是老刘的意思？”  
林大宇怕他误会，着急地抬起头解释，“是我自己的意思！”  
这副样子处处戳着罗勤耕的心，眼里的温柔像是化不开了，“就不怕我欺负你？”  
林大宇被罗勤耕这副温柔似水的样子撩拨得不行，主动钩住罗勤耕的脖子，去寻了一个吻，“我是愿意被先生欺负的，先生我喜欢你！”  
罗勤耕顺着这个吻把林大宇压在床上，狠狠地吻着，又将舌头滑入林大宇的口腔不断吸允着。罗勤耕将三根手指伸入他想念了几天的蜜穴，经过之前林大宇自己的扩张，里面已经又湿又热。“真乖。”罗勤耕舔了舔林大宇的耳垂，将他翻了个身，脱了裤子露出自己那根巨物对准小穴冲了进去，林大宇被突如其来的快感刺激得叫了出来，罗勤耕很满意他这个反应，“小宇，接下来都要这样叫出来哦，”罗勤耕像是海妖在迷惑水手一样，“这样我会很开心的。”  
林大宇点点头，身上又红了几分。  
罗勤耕喜欢从后面操他，这样不仅能肏得更深，还能各方面地带来快感。他会吻林大宇，从后颈一路亲下来，漂亮的蝴蝶骨再到他精细柔软的腰侧，每次都要留下明显的像是在宣示主权的红印。嘴上忙着，手也不闲着，罗勤耕不断把玩这那两个小乳粒。罗勤耕拿了十几年的刀，手上有一层薄茧，抚过林大宇的乳粒时像是过电一般把林大宇弄得酥酥麻麻的。更别说用大拇指粗暴的挤压，将两个乳粒搓的充血了，林大宇被胸前令人害羞的快感刺激得挺腰，不经意间把罗勤耕的巨物又吃进了一分。  
罗勤耕喜欢吻他，在性事上尤其，他喜欢把林大宇亲得没一块白净的地方，让他羞得不敢穿低领的衣服。罗勤耕从林大宇的蜜穴里退出，小穴挽留地发出了嗞哇的声音。林大宇还没来得及为这不知羞的声音感到羞愧，就被罗勤耕摊在床上掰开了大腿。  
林大宇的大腿内测还有未消的吻痕，这块地方仿佛格外敏感，只消轻轻吸允就能留下让罗勤耕满意的痕迹而且不轻易消掉。这块地方的主人也一样的敏感，不爱让罗勤耕亲他这块地方，每次都要推着罗勤耕不让他亲，可是罗勤耕就是喜欢欺负他。这次也不例外，罗勤耕刚伸舌头缓慢地舔了一下林大宇的大腿内测，对方就发出了猫叫似的生音。罗勤耕就是要欺负他，不断吸允，偶尔用唇瓣轻轻咬他，一抬头果然就看到林大宇那根直挺挺地打在自己脸上，龟头上还带着点前液。  
“小宇你硬了，”罗勤耕使坏地用手弹了一下林大宇的阴茎，“要不要我帮你？”  
林大宇被情欲驱使着，迫不及待地点点头，“还有后面，后面也要你。”  
“好。”罗勤耕笑着亲了亲林大宇的额角，然后把林大宇翻了个身，挺身把自己送入，填满林大宇空虚的后穴。  
“啊，先生，你快一点，深一点。”林大宇扭了扭腰，努力把罗勤耕的巨物多吃进一点，他很想罗勤耕，这几天对于他来说算是煎熬，没人知道他再见到他的先生时，这只小野猫有多开心。  
罗勤耕满足了林大宇，他手上把玩着林大宇的性器，后面又不断地冲撞着。没一会林大宇就在罗勤耕手上射了出来，射了罗勤耕一手的精液，罗勤耕没有离开林大宇的身体，就着插入的姿势把林大宇转了一百八十度，让他跟自己面对面。  
“舔干净，我的小猫。”罗勤耕把沾满精液的手递到林大宇嘴边，大拇指像鼓励一样摩梭着林大宇鲜红的嘴唇。  
林大宇在性事上一向是罗勤耕叫他做什么就做什么，乖的一点脾气都没有，都说他野得很，但在罗勤耕面前他一直乖顺的像一只小猫。  
罗勤耕说了，他便做了。他归顺的伸出舌头一点一点的舔，罗勤耕看着，眼里的温柔伴着情欲越来越浓，下面也更胀了。他喜欢林大宇的嘴唇，肉感得恰得到好处，常年都是这样红，再加上嘴角那颗性感的小黑痣和胡渣，这些在林大宇看来符合他硬派的东西在罗勤耕看来都那么可爱。  
林大宇还没舔干净罗勤耕就收了手，“不给你用嘴吃了，我用下面喂饱你。”  
林大宇的舌头还露在外面，粉色是舌尖诱惑罗勤耕疯狂的含住，下面也更加快地撞击，逼得林大宇眼角尽是泪水，叫的嗓子都哑了，罗勤耕才全数射在林大宇里面。  
夜里林大宇见识到了洪帮大当家的体力之强，被要了几次，罗勤耕还是不愿意放过他，每次想爬下床逃跑都被罗勤耕无情地拉回来，狠狠地肏，越是委屈眼泪巴巴地求罗勤耕就越是激发了对方的施虐欲。  
“先生，我不行了。”林大宇的阴茎胀得发痛但再也射不出来。  
“不行哦，”罗勤耕温柔的抚摸着林大宇的头，“是小宇说要对我负责的。”


End file.
